Synchronicity ANOTHER
by INoNobodyIAmSomebody028
Summary: "You all never knew. .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing. FIRST FANFIC have mercy! (Changed to Rated T)
1. Prologue

**ERMAHGERD I'm so nervous about this fanfic to be published and for all of you to read this. X3 Hope that it'll turn out right, and please do review if this Prologue ends! After this Prologue, I'll find time to publish Chapter 1, okay? ;)**

**Summary:**

**"You all never knew. . .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing.**

**By the way, this is my own version of Synchronicity because the original was from Vocaloid sung by Rin and Len Kagamine. ^^ That is why it's entitled "Synchronicity [ANOTHER]".**

* * *

**_Synchronicity [ANOTHER]_**

**_Prologue_**

_'Sing forever. . .'_

_._

_._

_._

Long time ago, a dragon with unbelievable flames lived in a cave, surrounded by blue crystals which kept it alive and to sing for the world to continue its life and cycle.

Suddenly, a mysterious woman in black coat with straight, blonde hair appeared in front of the dragon. This made the dragon stop its song and asked the blonde woman, "What is it that you seek?" The woman didn't reply back to the dragon, instead, she removed her mask and showed the dragon her face. The dragon's eyes sharpened and stood up, "Y. . you are. . " she stuttered.

The blonde woman smirked as she heard this. Blue-watery flames began to surround her right hand and looked up to the dragon, "Yes, yes, fear me, o gracious dragon, who sang with all her might in order to keep the world spinning. Fear me, for I will take your voice. . ." she said darkily. The dragon roared, her voice echoed throughout the cave and bits of rocks fell from above. "Never! I do not accept of what you wish, for this voice that was a gift from Heaven, and shall protect the Earth!" The dragon roared.

Blue (watery) flames charged towards the dragon, and it sent her backwards, hitting one of the crystals. "GRRRAAAAARRR!" She roared in pain, but it quickly vanished, for the dragon realized what happened to herself.

"Grrraaaa. . . (You. . .how could you do this to me?!)" The dragon roared in front of the woman. She just chuckled and rearranged her mask to hide her face, "Silly dragon, such pity that everyone adored your magnificent voice, but not anymore." "GROOOOAAAAAARRR! (Give me back my voice!)" Voices were heard outside of the cave.

_"Check on the dragon! There must be something wrong about her."_

_"Roger that, Boss!"_

"Tch. See 'ya later, dragon." The woman laughed evilly. But, this was heard by the mafiosi, "You! Who are you-wait!" The man was about to chase after her, but was vanished through thin air along with the blue-watery flames that surrounded her a while ago. "Tsk! Who was that a while ago?" "Look, aren't those-?" "The dragon! Are you okay?!" The Boss asked the dragon.

She only gave them a growl, which confused the mafiosi.

"Oh no. . this is not good, can you sing?" Another mafioso asked her. The dragon's eyes closed in a sign of. .

"No?!" The Boss exclaimed, "How is that possible?!" "Boss, the culprit must be that woman." A man said. ". . You might be correct. . ." "Then, what should we do, Boss?! The Earth depends on this dragon!" Another man said. "They say, if the dragon's voice is lost, someone must replace it and must sing in front of the dragon for eternity." The Boss said. "But, Boss, 'eternity' meant forever, right? How could a human sing for eternity?" The mafioso asked.

"Then, it will come by generation to generation," He paused for a while and turned his head to the dragon, "using the flames called 'Dying Will Flames'."

* * *

Years passed, and the mission of the chosen people, who are called 'The Singers Of Fate' or simply 'Divas', was successful. But, much to the Mafia Families' distaste, most of the Divas died because of reasonable sicknesses. (Such as cancers. . you get my point.)

Inside the Giglionero Family's Mansion, a certain Sky Arcobaleno was watching through the skies as wind passed by her. "Aria." A voice popped in. Aria, the after Sky Arcobaleno of the Former one, whipped her head to where the source was and smiled, "Ah, Gamma, good morning." "Good morning to you, too, Boss." The blonde man returned the smile.

"By the way, good thing that you're here, Gamma. I have something to tell you." Aria said, returning her gaze to the sky. Gamma raised his eyebrow, "What is it, Boss?" There was silence for a while, until the Sky Arcobaleno broke it, "The skies told me. . .the next Diva will be two of them." she said. Gamma's eyes widened, "What? But, it has to be one, right?" he asked. Aria tilted her head down, "They are actually. . twins." Gamma was shocked to hear this.

"Twins. . this is the first time in History to have twins as Divas." "I know. But, the other one is fated to be the next generation Boss of Vongola Family." Aria said. Gamma furrowed, "Vongola. . you mean-" "Yes, _the _Vongola Family- the one everyone's talking about." She interfered. ". . . I see." Was all Gamma could say.

"The target is the female one. She is currently in Japan right now, I order you. . ." Aria trailed off as she took a glance at Gamma, who bowed to hear the order of his Boss, ". . to bring the female one here in Italy."

"As you wish, Boss."

* * *

_**Japan**_

_**Sawada's Residence**_

Two certain babies slept as their mother cradled them to sleep continuously.

But, this was interfered by a loud _bang _on the door, which startled the brown-haired woman and the blonde man who was reading newspaper. _"We are here to take the twin female of the next Boss of Vongole Famiglia!" _The mafiosi said in Italian as they geared up. The blonde man covered his wife with his arms and blocked the twins, who are now crying because of the racket.

"Honey, what are they saying?!" The brunette cried in panic. _"You shall not pass!"_ The blonde man yelled at the mafiosi, ignoring the cry from his wife. _"Hmph. Men, if you please. . ." _The mafioso gestured the other mafiosi to make a move. The blonde man ran towards them, but failed. He was thrown towards the wall and fell unconscious. The brunette screamed and dared herself to protect her precious children by blocking them.

The mofioso pushed the woman away and took the female baby, this made the brunette cry more, "P-please. . .don't!"

**_BAM_**

Silence- there was silence in the dining room, except for the baby boy's cry. While hearing this. . .

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_**Years later. . .**_

"Ne, Tsuna-nii?"

The voice interrupted the thoughts of a certain young, mafia boss. The brunette boy scratched his cheek as he sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, Fuuta-kun. I was just thinking-" "99% percent thinking about Kyoko-neechan and 1% percent studying. . .okay, I know." Fuuta smiled as he took the book and started scribbling.

This made the brunette heat up, "O-oi, Fuuta-kun!" then the chase began to startle between the two boys.

Meanwhile, in the other country- Sicily, Italy.

"Sing, trash! Do you want that the world will be gone forever?" A mafioso pushed the brunette girl in front of the dragon. She frowned and looked up to the dragon. Her (dragon) orange orbs glinting through the darkness along with the blue crystals. The brunette girl only sighed in reply and stood up and prepared her stance to sing in front of the dragon.

She breathed in and. . .

* * *

**So, please do review! Chapter 1 will be published soon so stay tuned~! )**

**Oh wait. . IT RHYMES! XD**


	2. C1: Around His Neck

**Nobody reviewed. . .but still, thanks for reading, faved and following this fan fic! I'm so happy~! X3 And, I have to tell you guys. . .my update is unpredictable so be sure to check the KHR fan fics or just search this up to see if I have updated or what, okay? **

**Summary:**

**"You all never knew. .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the other characters here. . . 'cept for my OC. (Guess you already knew who.)**

* * *

_**Synchronicity [ANOTHER]**_

_**Chapter 1: Around His Neck**_

_"I carved the distant voice on my blank map_

_As I seek to whom it belongs to."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Okay, quit chasing around and let's go out." An infant jumped on the little table.

Tsuna panted and sat on his bed, then turned his head to the infant, "What? But, I have a BIG test tomorrow!" he exclaimed. "It's not my problem that you didn't study about your stupid test but instead, thinking about your crush. . again." The infant quirked his lips. The young mafioso only gave the infant a sigh and took a glance at Fuuta, "Guess you want to come, too, right?" he asked the blonde- brunette boy.

"Hm!" Fuuta nodded as he beamed. Suddenly, the door slammed open and revealed two hitmen, "Gyahahaha! I heard Baka-Tsuna talking about a hang out! I wanna go, too!" the little hitman in a cow suit and a curly, black hair snorted. "Lambo, stop eavesdropping!" Another hitman squeaked at Lambo. She was wearing a Chinese outfit and her hair tied up in a braid. Tsuna can't help it but to sweat drop, "Really. . .you two. But, fine." he sighed again.

"Yush! Finally, I can go out~!" Lambo jumped for joy. The Chinese hitman- whose name is I-ipin, face palmed. "Okay, you three, wait for me downstairs." Tsuna said as he stood up and went to his closet. "Hmph." "Okay~!" The threesome hopped out of the room and went downstairs. Reborn closed the door after he left.

Tsuna started to search for clothes. He searched and searched. . then, he sighed. "Right. . .Reborn and Mama bought me many 'something-what-a-Boss-would-wear' kind of outfit. Guess I have to wear this. . ." He said for himself and pulled out his usual orange jacket. (a/n: The one he wore when he went to the future for the first time.) He yanked the jacket on the bed and began to take off his shirt. (a/n: Well. . . this sounded weird. . .)

Then, he realized something after taking off his shirt.

He looked down to his chest and his eyes widened, "A. . .necklace. . .?" he muttered.

After his eyes widened, he furrowed. _'How did it get here. . ? Or is this just. . .around my neck for the whole time without me realizing it?!' _He shook his head to erase the thought, "Musn't jump to conclusions. Besides, I can't sense any danger from it, plus, the symbol. . .a F-clef?" he questioned himself as he raised his eyebrow. He shook his head once more, "Never mind. Reborn might kick me in the ass again if I go down to the kitchen beyond their own understanding of 'Mafia's Time'." he muttered.

~_changing~_

"Okay, tell me why do we have to bring Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto again?" Tsuna sweat dropped as he saw his two bestfriends, or even his 'guardians'. "Just to protect you. That's all." Reborn said, not bothering to look at the brunette. "Why, Tsuna? Something wrong about us?" The kuro-haired lad asked his 'Boss'. "I-it's okay if Tenth will leave without us!" The silvernette flinched as he said this, giving his Boss a grin.

Tsuna frantically waved his hands in front of him, "N-no! It's okay, I don't really mind. Since, you are my friends, after all. . ." "Don't forget your guardians that are always by your side, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna nodded as he heard this, "Right." "Oh~? So, Tsuna now accepts us as his Official Guardians!" The kuro-haired named as Yamamoto Takeshi gave the brunette a pat on the shoulder.

"Oi! Of course he would! Plus, he already accepted us long time ago!" The silvernette, named as Gokudera Hayato, also known as Tsuna's Right-Hand Man, yelled at the kuro-haired lad.

"Ahaha~ Gomen gomen. And, that's a good thing, right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded after hearing this. He looked at the sky and stared at it for a while, _'Today sure is a lovely day. Hope nothing bad will happen to us.' _

_'Please sing. . .'_

"Eh?"

Tsuna blinked a couple of times and held his head with his right hand, "Who. . ." he muttered. "Tsuna!" Takeshi's voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts. He whipped his head to its source, "Oh, coming!" he yelled back, then caught up with them.

* * *

_**Sicily, Italy**_

"Failed again, huh?" A blonde man asked the brunette girl who was coughing blood, which stained her white dress. The man sighed, "The maids will be in pain if you keep on coughing blood over that dress of yours." he said. This made the brunette's snapped to look at him, "B-but. . ." she wavered.

"Never mind. Still can't believe that Boss is keeping you like her second daughter. . in a different way." He said, scratching his head. The brunette didn't say anything after hearing this, until, "But, you know. . .it is better to live this way." she muttered, but can be heard by him. The blonde man took a glance at her and furrowed, "To be the Diva?" he asked. The girl was silent then shook her head slightly, "No. I meant. . .how your Boss treated me. . like the second daughter of hers." she said.

The man was silent for a while until he gave her a 'hmph'.

"Let's go. Good thing the dragon told you to take a rest for a while." He said, helping the brunette to get up. "M-mmf. Thank you, Gamma-san." The brunette girl smiled at the blonde man. "Tch. Yeah, right." Gamma scoffed.

As they went out from the Dragon's Cave, the brunette girl was bothered by her thoughts that she somehow heard something- or even someone from her mind while coughing blood a while ago. She kept the question in her mind not until she had the courage to say it to the blonde man. They have gone out from the mountain and they are now in the city.

"U-uhm. . hey, Gamma-san?" "What?" The girl was silent for a while, afraid of his voice. The man sighed then repeated the question. This made the girl's courage to lit up, "I-it's just. . .something bothers me for a while. . .since I was coughing some blood that time." she said slowly. The man turned his head to the girl and raised an eyebrow, "What bothered you?"

"It's just. . .I heard a voice. . ." The girl said softly. Since it's soft, it can't be heard because of the crowds and everything (a/n: What a city is, right?). "I'm sorry, what?" Gamma gestured his hand to repeat what the girl said. She was, again, silent for a while. This made him sigh, "Whatever pops in your mind must be something." as the girl heard this from him, she just stared at the concrete and didn't dare to interfere. "Anyways, let's continue. The Boss needs me." Gamma said.

_'But, still . . .that voice. . .I wonder who. . .was that?' _The brunette girl thought as she continued to follow the blonde man.

* * *

_**Japan**_

"Seriously, guys? Amusement Park?" Tsuna asked.

"Problem, Tsuna?" Reborn shot a deadly (yet cute) glare at the brunette. This made the brunette boy shiver, "N-nothing, Reborn!" "If that is, then let's have some fun here!" Takeshi beamed. The two, little hitmen nodded in response, "Yeah!"

Tsuna scratched his head, "This is going to be a long day." he said to himself.

* * *

**Okay, FINALLY! Chapter 1 is released~! It's okay if nobody reviewed, I'm happy either way. :3**


	3. C2: Something Suspicious

**Okay! Ciaossu, minna-san! I'm so happy that somebody reviewed! :D ****Really, thanks a bunch! And, thank you for reading, too, minna! **

**Toumei Ai: . . . :3 (XD)**

**UnfadingPromise: They'll do. And thanks~**

**Good job: Yeah, I know all the characters. Well, kinda 'cept the new characters in the Manga. I only knew Adelheid, Enma, Checkered- Face and. . .who was that old man again? XD See? And oh, btw, nice name. ||D**

**You may say that I'm pretty rude in chatting back or whatever, but in the inside, I'M SQUEALING. X3**

**Summary:**

**"You all never knew. .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dot not own Katekyo! Hitman Reborn 'cept for my OC.**

* * *

_**Synchronicity [ANOTHER]**_

_**Chapter 2: Something Suspicious**_

_'I am fated to sing prayers_

_All alone.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Ah, everyone, you're back. How was your day?" A short, brown-haired woman offered a gentle smile at the tired foursome. (a/n: Because Hayato and Takeshi already left. Plus, Reborn, as usual, would go 'appear-disappear' or vise versa. Get my point? XD) "It was great, Maman!" Lambo snorted as he laughed, waving his big, pink lollipop.

"Oh, that's great~!" The woman- who is Tsuna's mother, beamed and continued to sweep the wooden floor with a broom. "A-ah! Okaa-san, I'll help you-" "No need, Tsuna." A voice popped in, then revealed a pinkette lady, "I'll be the one to help Maman. You go upstairs and do. . .your thing." she smiled as she said this, then picked up a mop.

Tsuna blinked twice, nodded, then went up to the wooden stairs.

But stopped.

He whipped his head to where the pinkette was and yelled, "What do you mean by 'do my thing'?!"

This made the brunette woman and the pinkette laugh heartily, "Oi oi, Tsu-kun? You're thinking such things again." his mother said, waving her right hand up-and-down. (a/n: You knew what it looked like, right?) "Beware the green- minded~" The pinkette- Gokudera Bianchi, Hayato's step-sister, shook her head slightly while smiling.

Tsuna flushed up after hearing these from them, "O-oi! Mou!" and ran to his room.

He slammed the door shut, "Mattaku, those two. And I can't believe Kaa-san thought about that! Seriously, what happened to this world, anyway?!" he screamed to himself as he grabbed his gravity defying, brown hair. Seconds later, he calmed down in a sign of a sigh. He opened the window and looked up through the night sky. Constellations can be seen up above and this made him smile, "Now that I think about it. . ." he pulled out the F-clef necklace from underneath his jacket and stared at it.

"F. . .how suspicious of this necklace. I didn't even notice it during this whole time." Tsuna muttered as he examined the necklace after staring at it.

What the young Mafia Boss didn't know is someone is spying on him for quite a while now, and they're three of them. _"Seems like the half of the Diva is troubled about something. Should we examine more? Over."_ The man in a black coat talked through his walkie-talkie, not bothering to look away from the brunette boy.

_"Not now. We should test him soon with our plan to see if he's truly the 'real' half part of the Diva. Over." _Another voice came in from the walkie-talkie. The man who held the phone (a/n: Walkie-talkie) furrowed after hearing this, _"But, look closely! He has the other part of the G-clef Necklace, which belongs to her!" _he quietly screamed for the brunette not to notice him. _"True, but still- as I said earlier, we should test him sooner or later. Over." _

_"Gah! Vongola must've saw us! He flinched a second ago." _Another man interfered the two. This made the man who held the phone looked up again to the brunette (a/n: Because he was startled by the interference, so this made him looked down to his walkie-talkie/phone.), he widened his eyes underneath his sunglasses as he noticed something.

The young, mafia boss glanced around his surroundings, a sign of awareness. Because of his Hyper Intuition, he can sense danger that surrounds him.

"Leave." A dark (again, yet cute) voice popped behind the man. He whipped his head to its source and started to run as told. _"Shit! The Sun Arcobaleno spotted me! Let's leave this instant!" _He yelled at the phone.

Reborn 'hmph-ed' and turned his head to where Tsuna was.

Tsuna shrugged the feeling and closed the window. He plopped on his bed and glanced at his necklace, again. _'That voice I heard a while ago. . .God, that voice kept haunting my mind!' _He screamed in his thoughts as he closed his eyes hard.

* * *

_**Sicily, Italy**_

A blonde woman laughed at the sight.

She calmed then smirked, "My, those morons sure are dumb assess and cowards!" her voice echoed throughout the cave. The dragon behind her grunted, and she heard this. She turned her head to the dragon and scoffed, "You should be thankful that _her _voice kept you alive- and what else? Even the whole world!" "Grrrraaaaa. . . (That's because she's the chosen one as the Singer of Fate.)" The dragon growled.

"Tsk! I know that. And, look~ What power she gave me is really astonishing!" The blonde woman laughed again.

"Graar. (Stop it, my crystals might break.)"

"What did you say?!"

"Gr. (Nothing.)"

"Hmph. D'oh, take a look at this, my dear dragon~" The woman gestured her fingers, and Rain Flames began to appear surround it, "My flames just got stronger and stronger. Guess I'll also thank that bitch." she smirked.

The dragon growled again. "Groooooaaaaaa. . .(But, her power is weak. She may be the Diva, but someone's much more stronger than her voice and self.) The woman's smirk disappeared and turned into a frown, "What do you mean?" she asked. "Grrraaa. .(. . . And I thought you just watched _him _a while ago.)" The dragon sweat dropped.

The woman blushed in embarrassment, "O-oh- Oh! You mean _him?! _Hmph! He's only a boy, only females can be Divas." she stuttered. The dragon sighed in a growl, "Grooooaaarrr. . .(You should be careful of him. You might think of him as the same as _her, _but you are wrong.)" ". . Why do you care about me, you filthy dragon?!" The woman yelled at her.

The dragon closed her eyes and was silent for a while. Finally, "Raaaaaaa. . .(Nothing much, Cicilia.)"

"Hmph. Don't call me by the name."

* * *

_**Giglionero's Mansion**_

"Are you sure that you're okay?" A worried, yet gentle voice asked the brunette girl, who 'meep-ed' in surprise that this interfered her thoughts.

"Y-yes, Yuni-san." The brunette stuttered. Yuni sighed and frowned, "Just tell me, did you hear or see anything?" she asked. The brunette was silent, after that, she shook her head. "Oh. That's. . .good, then." Yuni said slowly. The brunette girl didn't say anything after this. "Well, then, Okaa-san will somehow buy you another white dress soon. So, please do wait patiently for your dress, okay?" The kuro-haired girl gave the brunette a heart warming smile then stood up, and left the dark, caged room. (a/n: Uhm, something like a prison- looked like it.)

The brunette girl frowned, then cried silently. Her chocolate orbs showing fear and 'hating-of-fate', "Why did I. . .became the Diva in the first place?" she questioned herself. She laid down on the dirty concrete and took out her necklace- a G-clef. She cried more and kissed the necklace, _'And, that voice . . . surely it's the voice of a boy. . .must be around my age,' _she paused in her thoughts.

_'That voice. . .was just as soothing as mine.'_

* * *

**Nyaaa~! Please do enjoy this chapter! X3**

**Again-**

**WARNING: My update is unpredictable so make sure to search this up for not to be able to lose any chapters. Or even lose the fun. XD**


	4. C3: A Flower Between Worlds

**Yosh! I'm back with a new chapter of Synchronicity [ANOTHER]! Thank you guys and gals for reading, I really appreciate it~ **

**Toumei Ai: Yup, pretty slow-paced. Just as I planned. XD**

**Summary:**

**"You all never knew. .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing.**

**WARNING: My update is unpredictable, for not losing all the fun, search this fan fic up to see if I have updated. (Nyahaha.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I owned it, I would definitely make another Anime (a little bit based on KHR), entitled Katekyo 7 Necklaces. My classmates would be SO happy if I did. XD**

**Okay, stop rattling. Here goes the Chapter 3~!**

* * *

_**Synchronicity [ANOTHER]**_

_**Chapter 3: A Flower Between Worlds**_

_'Just one lonely voice,_

_singing a song for you.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Oi, it's your time again." A voice woke the brunette girl up from her caged room.

"O-oh. . ." The brunette muttered softly and yawned. She stretched her arms up and stood up from the dirty concrete. She was still messy as ever especially all those blood she coughed yesterday. The blood still remained on her white dress which added the 'messy' part of hers. She frowned and slowly walked towards the exit of her room.

"Good morning, Gamma-san." She greeted the blonde man while following him to the metallic stairs. "Hn." Was all Gamma could say, a crossed expression placed on his face. The girl returned to her blank expression and stared at the stairs while walking up.

Finally, they came out from the basement of the mansion and went straight towards the forest. You might be wondering why they didn't let her eat her breakfast or such, it's because it was a rule for her- treating the poor brunette like this. But she didn't mind, not at all. It's because she's used to it. Few hours of walking through the forest and marching up to the mountain, they finally reached the Dragon's Cave. "I'll be waiting here." Gamma stopped on his tracks as he said this.

The girl nodded in reply, "I'll do my best." she said to him. Gamma sighed inwardly and looked away to avoid eye contact from the brunette.

She walked towards the cave and went in. As she passed through the dark entrance, Rain Flames lit up from the torches every time she passed by them. The flames lit up the part of a cave where it was putted at. She took a deep breath and took out her G-clef necklace, she held it protectively and furrowed, _'Today, I shall try my best. The world needs to spin more.' _she thought. "Why, good morning, _The Chosen Diva._" A blonde woman greeted her as she appeared out of nowhere.

The brunette turned to her and nodded, "Good morning to you, too, Cicilia-san." she said. The said 'Cicilia''s vein popped, "That's Cicilia-'sama'! And don't call me by my name!" she yelled. Cicilia threw Rain Flames at the brunette girl, which led her backwards. The girl cried in pain because of the hard rocks that hit her back as she was thrown over by the flames.

"Hmmm . . .guess I'll stop playing with you for a while. You still have to continue singing to that fucking dragon and to me- for my power be increased!" The blonde woman laughed evilly, seconds later, she calmed and pointed to the dark path. Since there are seven paths, there's only one path to see where the dragon stayed. The brunette girl still moaned in pain and shot a glare at the woman, "Whoa. Don't give me that look, bitch. If you want, I'll continue my-" "No! P-please. . .just. . .leave me alone." The brunette interfered the woman.

Cicilia 'hmph-ed' then disappeared trough thin air. Just like before, the Rain Flames still remained.

The girl tried to stand up and succeeded. She ignored the pain that was given to her and limped through the dark path.

Finally, she ended the long, dark path and saw the dragon, wide awake and was been waiting for her. "Grrrraaaaa. . . (Good morning to you, Ca-)" "Good morning to you, too, Dragon." The brunette girl interfered the dragon's morning greeting. The dragon's orange orbs softened, "Groooaaa. . .(Are you ready?)" she asked the girl, who was clenching her G-clef necklace. She nodded in reply and prepared a stance.

_"At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_All alone_

_From a past that had nowhere to go_

_I weave voices going round and round_

_At the edge of the repeating history_

_I dedicate myself to fate_

_Not knowing anything. I've kept singing_

_For my entire life_

_A song for the sun, a song for the rain_

_A gentle requiem_

_At the edge of the road to paradise_

_Warm hands were offered _

_but they couldn't reach me. . ."_

As the brunette danced gracefully, blue signs, circles and diamonds were surrounding her (a/n: Watch Synchronicity 3 and you'll see what it looks like ). This made the Dragon's Crystals glow as she sang beautifully. The woman from before, Cicilia, appeared at the top of the rock and chuckled, "That's right, sing _forever._" she said to her.

The brunette ignored this and kept on singing. Now, blood was streaming to her chin as it came from her mouth, she also ignored this even though it hurts her even more.

_"At the distorted bottom of the dying world_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_With the gentle voices sleeping in the forgotten past_

_As I change my despair to a smile_

_I sink to the bottom of te-"_

BAM

The girl fell hard on the rocky concrete as more blood splattered over. The dragon closed her eyes in disappointment and Cicilia frowned at the sight. She hopped from the tall rock and landed neatly. "Tsk! What a waste of time. Good thing her power still surrounds me as she sings, I'll get stronger in the meantime!" The woman laughed again. The dragon opened her eyes and was about to help the poor brunette until she was stopped by the Rain Flames that blocked her, "Have you ever remembered the rules, dragon? Never help a Diva if she's in trouble!" _  
_

The dragon returned to her position as before and glared at the blonde woman. "Grraa. (I know.)"

Few hours later, the brunette gained conscious and slowly stood up from the concrete. "Grooaa. . .(How are you feeling?)" A growl surprised her concentration in trying to get up. She succeeded and drove away the dirt from her white dress, then she looked up to the dragon, "I'm fine. I'll be going now. . ." she said as she turned to the exit.

The dragon laid her head down and closed her eyes to continue sleeping. Again, the brunette limped throughout the exit, her white dress was messy as ever because of the remaining dirt and blood. She finally saw the sunlight and went out from the cave. She glanced around her surroundings to see Gamma, but she can't see him. Her lips turned to a frown and went towards the cliff, she stopped by her tracks and sat on the edge. A peaceful wind passed by her, which calmed herself.

She looked down to her left hand and found a dandelion flower. She blinked twice and picked the flower up, it was surrounded and protected by the white petals (a/n: I dunno if you call those petals. Must be seeds- flying seeds? I dunno? XD).

She exhaled in front of it while her eyes were shut, not knowing that the petals of the dandelion flew with the wind and unto the clear, blue sky.

* * *

_**Japan**_

Tsuna was not listening to his teacher during the lesson that was talked about. Instead, he stared beside the window to see the sky while leaning on his desk on one arm that was placed against his right cheek. The window beside him was open so that fresh air will be freely welcomed in the classroom. He inhaled and exhaled as he breathed the oxygen.

Just then, a certain white petal flew with the sakura petals, which caught Tsuna's attention (a/n: Yeap. His eyes are that sharp, thanks to the lens. . . I guess. ||D). The petal flew and flew, then it came inside the room and it landed on the brunette boy's desk. His eyes widened at the sight, "A dandelion. . petal?" he muttered and picked the petal up. He examined it, then his intuition suddenly reacted, which caused him to flinch. _'W-wha?!' _He questioned his mind, or even his Hyper Part, why his intuition reacted.

But no answer was found.

He only sighed and blew the dandelion petal away.

* * *

**Nya~! This is pretty long. Welp, hope you like it! :D**


	5. C4: An Invitation From The Sky

**Yowh! Wassup, minna-san? O genki desu ka? I hope you are, and be prepared- for the awesomeness will be starting right now! LOL XD wait, it already started since this was published! /tonfa'd  
**

**Summary:**

**"You all never knew. .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing.**

**WARNING: My update is unpredictable. In order to not lose all the fun, search this up to see if I have updated. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only my OC. :3**

* * *

_**Synchronicity [ANOTHER]**_

_**Chapter 4: An Invitation From The Sky**_

_'The only thing which I had been chasing after was_

_That gentle smile.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Hey, Tenth?" Hayato grinned at his Boss.

"Eh-yeah, Gokudera-kun?" The brunette turned his head to the silvernette and returned the grin. "I was wondering if Yakyuu-baka and I could join with you eating at the rooftop today? I-it's okay if you'll disapprove it 'cause I can see that you're busy with those studying- ah! I know, I can teach-" The silvernette was interfered by a gentle laugh that came from the brunette.

Tsuna nodded and smiled, "It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I also wanted to be with you guys for a while. So. . .yeah, let's go?" he asked. The silvernette beamed and bowed low to him. This made the brunette uneasy and sweat dropped, he frantically waved his hands, "Go-Gokudera-kun! Don't show that kind of attitude in public! We're still here in the classroom!" he exclaimed. Hayato heard this and folded his arms, "Fine. If the Tenth says so. . ." The twosome passed by the lockers and saw the kuro-haired lad. Tsuna called him, and made the guy turn to him. Takeshi smiled, "Yo!"

The threesome finally reached the rooftop from walking up to the stairs. The brunette opened the door and the fresh breeze welcomed him to come, along with his guardians. They sat at their usual place and began eating. After how many minutes, a squeaky voice surprised them, "Ciaossu." it said, and that came from a certain Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

"R-Reborn! How many times do I have to tell you that don't surprise us like that! We were having a peaceful lunch. . ." Tsuna mumbled at the last part for the Arcobaleno not to hear it. "Hmph. Just continue eating, I have a letter from the Sky Arcobaleno." Reborn said as he revealed the letter in front of them. Their eyes widened, "From the Sky? You mean. . .Yuni?" the brunette asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Reborn tilted his head down, his fedora covering his onyx eyes. He shook his head, and this shocked the brunette. "W-what. . .I thought Yuni is a Sky. . Arcobaleno. . .!" He suddenly remembered something: a picture of a familiar face from the past, when they had a challenge- the Challenge of the Arcobalenos. He slowly muttered her name, ". . .A. . .ria. . .?" the infant looked up to see his student and nodded, "Yes." he said. Tsuna slowly shook his head to disbelieve of what he heard from himself, "No. . .I thought. . .Aria-san was dead?" he asked the infant.

The two guardians furrowed and stared intensely at the Arcobaleno.

Reborn ignored the question that was asked by his student and gave the letter to him. Tsuna accepted it and opened the letter, Sky Flames lit up at the (inside) top of the still-neat, brown paper, that was written in perfectly Japanese so that he could understand them very well. The letter said:

_Dear Neo Vongola Primo,_

_I just wrote that one down, I can't help it because it fits you very well! Anyways, I know that this isn't my proper behavior. . .but, I am enjoying it. Getting to the point, I am inviting you to Sicily, Italy for an important meeting. Yes, I know that you are not that kind of ready for these, but, you have to prepare for these kind of stuffs since you are becoming the Official- wait, you are already official, right?_

_Silly me, asking such dumb questions. And so, I'll make this letter short. I don't really want to waste your time for this letter, interfering your- whatever you're doing there. Italy and the whole Mafia Families will be expecting your arrival._

_~Aria_

". . . .Wait. So, that means. . SHE ALREADY TOLD THE WHOLE ITALY THAT I AM GOING THERE?!" The brunette screamed as he stood up from the concrete. "Damn! That bastard, how dare she talks about Tenth even though he hadn't made up his mind yet!" Hayato cursed loudly, he snatched the paper and crumpled it. Tsuna and Takeshi saw the sight and sweat dropped.

"AGGHH! But, I don't want to go to Italy, Reborn! I still have classes- why not weekends?!" Tsuna suddenly screamed after sweat dropping. "Who said that you're not going? You're going there whether you like it or not." Reborn said darkily as he glared at his student. The brunette flinched by what his tutor from Hell gave him. He sighed in defeat, then folded his arms against his chest, "When will it be held?" he asked. The two guardians cannot believe of what they've heard from their Boss.

The infant smirked after he heard this, "It'll be held the day after tomorrow. You are going to Italy tomorrow, though. And you'll arrive there- as I said seconds ago, the day after tomorrow." he replied. Tsuna widened his eyes and grabbed his hair, "GAAAAAHHHH! Why is this happening to me?!" he screamed to the skies.

* * *

_**Sawada Residence**_

"There you have it, Reborn. . .mou!" The brunette boy landed on his bed, tired from all that walking around- visiting and telling all his guardians (a/n: Excluding the Storm and Rain Guardians, they have already read the message.) to come with him tomorrow for the flight to Italy. "Good. Now, sleep." The infant quickly chopped (a/n: Not 'chopped' chopped! I meant the _chopped_, get my point? XD) the brunette's neck and he fell unconscious- which led him to sleep, as what Reborn told him to do so.

The infant hopped from the brunette's bed and hopped (a/n: Again. Sorry if it sounded weird. DX) on the desk, beside him, was an open window. The night breeze came in to the room and filled it with soothing air. Reborn frowned, "Just what kind of 'meeting' are you holding, Aria?" he muttered softly for the brunette not to wake up. He turned his head to the sleeping Mafia Boss.

"Or. . .is he needed for _her?_"

* * *

_**Tsuna's POV**_

"Where. . .am I?" I glanced around and couldn't see a thing. Except for total darkness. WTH.

"Hello?" I called out to randomly. My voice echoed through the dark, yet no one replied. I walked and walked, until I was tired. I sat on the (black) floor and curled up into a ball, "Just. . .where am I? I only remembered that I plopped on my bed then. . .everything was dark. Must be. . .!" I gasped in sudden realization, "REBORN!" I screamed out his name. Again, nothing nor no one heard me.

Guess I am all alone in here. In the darkness.

Suddenly, I heard something weird. I looked up and my eyes widened. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" I screamed and ran to somewhere. What was that just now?! It looked like a monster! I stopped on my tracks to catch my breath. I gasped for air, again, some freakishly looking monsters appeared from nowhere. DANG IT! I ran again, but was about to lose all my energy from running. I fell to the hard concrete, then I can feel my eyelids in tire as it slowly shut.

No. . .please. I have to run more. They're coming for me. Those. . .

_"Dreaming peacefully_

_Your profile_

_These tears fall on my cheek_

_Without me realizing it_

_The heartbeats of my sorrow_

_That I'm trying to hide."_

A. . .singing voice. . .?

_"Last Night_

_Good Night_

_Tonight, I hold your hand tight_

_And fall asleep."_

That voice. . .it's so beautiful. . it's. . calm. I can feel light shone upon me, the feeling, it's good. It's like. . .I'm in a paradise, with this wonderful voice.

_"Good night."_

Whose voice is this again. . .?

* * *

**WOOT! Finally, Chapter 4! Guys, are you _that _excited to meet who the girl is?! LOL /tonfa'dagain **

**I meant, for the twin's meeting?! I can't wait, too! I'm squealing like a mad girl! XD D'oh, btw, the song I typed here is Last Night Good Night by Hatsune Miku. Don't EVER think that the girl's voice is the same as Miku's- NO. Just. No. XD ****I'm not saying that I don't like Miku. It's just, her voice is high and squeaky- yet calm. Or 'ish'. (She has appends, 'ya know?) **

**While mine is. . .just. . .above your imagination- LOLOLOLOL! XD *islaughinghard4real* No. Not really, just a normal voice but gentle, calm, and beautiful. **

**NAW, hope you like it! I'll update soon (because our graduation practices are tough). Be sure to search this up if I have updated or something. GAH! STOP RATTLING! **

**Ciao~!**


	6. C5: From Japan To Italy

**TT~TT Okay. . . nobody reviewed these past days, do I still have to tell you?! /shotdead I'm not forcing you all, so. . .it's still okay if you haven't reviewed. But, it's still better if you reviewed- they made my day and gave me inspiration! Without them, the chapters would be dull, like a monochromatic art. If it is really, really dull. Okay, I'm saying nonsense. But. . .**

**It's your choice whether to review or not. I'm fine with them. :3**

**Summary:**

**"You all never knew. .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing.**

**WARNING: My update is unpredictable, so be sure to search this up in order to not lose all the fun. ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 'Cept for mah OC. **

* * *

_**Synchronicity [ANOTHER]**_

_**Chapter 5: From Japan To Italy**_

_'I'll cry peace and blessings _

_to the circling world.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The rooster crowed in the early morning, which woke the young Mafia Boss up.

He rose up using his two hands against his bed and glanced around his surroundings. He realized that he was in his bedroom and was about to continue his sleep. He widened his eyes, "How did I fell asleep?!" he quietly screamed (a/n: Well, not really _quiet_). The infant kicked the brunette boy from the back and led him to the concrete. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. The others might wake up because of your voice. And, today's the day, you know." The infant said.

The brunette shot up from the ground and whipped his head to him, "T-that's today?! A-ah! Right, right!" he stammered, he ran towards the door but stopped on his tracks. He turned his head to the infant once more, "Reborn. . .did Kaa-san and the others knew this?" he asked. The infant nodded in response.

The brunette's chocolate orbs stared at the concrete and furrowed at it. He shook his head and began to run to the shower.

Reborn tilted his head down, "Tsuna. . . you mustn't see what is there to see. Or else. . .this world. . . " he muttered lowly. After how many minutes, Tsuna finally got out from the shower room. He entered his bedroom and widened his eyes, "R-Reborn?!" he exclaimed. His eyes cannot deceive him, he's just dreaming. He saw his tutor, preparing the things to be brought for the flight to Italy.

"You should be thankful that I'm the one preparing your clothes and such for Italy. You're just a slowpoke, that's why I did this. Don't ever let Aria be mad at you just because you haven't arrived there for how many minutes." Reborn said, still preparing Tsuna's things. "B-but Reborn! What do you mean by 'how many minutes'?! Japan to Italy is like- hours, right?" The brunette asked, then closed the door behind him. The infant turned to him and smirked, "Yeap. We'll use the Vongola Jet to get there." he said. The brunette tilted his head to the side, "Vongola Jet? What's the difference of Vongola Jet to a normal plane?" he asked.

The infant face palmed, "Dame-Tsuna, Vongola Jet is much more faster and we've got the latest-no, we've got Gianini's latest inventions to secure and will keep the jet running." the brunette sweat dropped after he heard this, "Gianini-san, really? Remember his failures last time?!" he exclaimed. Reborn scoffed, "Said the person who's not good at things." the brunette's vein popped and grunted, "Whatever. I'm going to change now, so. . .yeah, leave the room." he said as he went towards the closet.

The infant's vein popped and prepared his gun (who is Leon), "You dare to order your tutor?" he asked him darkily. A chill went down to the brunette's spine, he whipped his head to the infant and frantically waved his hands, "N-no! It's just I-I-It's awkward for someone to watch me change!" he stammered.

The infant lowered his gun, "And who said that I was gonna watch you change?" the brunette boy flushed up and couldn't take it anymore. He pointed at the door and yelled while his eyes were closed, "JUST GET OUT!" "Yeah, yeah. Your clothes are on your bed, though. The one you should wear for the flight." Reborn said and left the room by exiting to the window. The brunette sighed and walked towards his bed. He grabbed the suit and examined it, "What do you think, Natsu?" he turned his head to a certain lion cub with blazing Sky Flames covering its neck, which is its mane.

"Gaoo~!" The cub quirked its mouth after he agreed to its master.

The brunette smiled to his Box Animal and turned his head, again, to his suit, "Guess I should wear this one again, huh." he muttered. Before he wore the suit, he inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down.

* * *

Few minutes later, the young Mafia Boss finally got out from his house.

"You know, Reborn, what if someone caught me wearing this and would laugh at me because I wore a-" "It's not silly. And, if they will, you have to kill them, roast them, eat them, and release them. You know what I mean." The infant smirked. The brunette dead panned after he heard this, _'Not helping!' _he thought.

Just then, voices can be heard down the street. The brunette concentrated at the voices and figured whose, "They're here!" he beamed.

Yes, they're here, the Tenth- no, the Neo Vongola Primo's Guardians. Hayato saw his Boss and waved his hand high, "Good morning, Boss!" he greeted. The brunette boy nodded, "Good morning to you too, Gokudera-kun." "Yo, Tsuna!" Takeshi swung his arm around the brunette boy as he said this. The silvernette's vein popped, "Oi! Don't greet our Boss that way!" he yelled. "Good morning to the extreme, SAWADA!" Everyone's ears rang as a certain- another- silvernette shouted. Hayato regained his conscious from the racket and showed his fist to the silvernette, "Don't you ever do that again, Turf Top! You might kill Tenth, you know?!"

"What did you say?!" Then, the yelling began to start.

* * *

**_Sicily, Italy_**

"What about this?" Yuni grabbed an average-knee level white dress with frills that decorated on its waist, it also had a ribbon-like belt (a/n: What do you call it. . .) that tied to its waist, then to its back. The dress was backless and was cross- stitched (a/n: Is that the word, too?). The kuro- haired girl smiled at the brunette, whose chocolate orbs were just blank and couldn't tell a thing.

But, her lips can move, she can laugh- but not that much, she can cry, her eyes can blink, all in all, she's just like a normal girl. But, her eyes can tell that she's not that kind of a normal girl. Her eyes. . .her eyes were born to be emotionless, since that _incident_ happened. But, she doesn't know, she doesn't know anything. She kept singing yet she didn't know what's going on around her surroundings. She doesn't know _him_. It's like she's not updated to all things like cellphones and such.

But, all she knows best is singing for eternity until she will die.

The brunette nodded in reply, "It's okay. . .I guess." she muttered, shy to speak to the Sky Arcobaleno's only legal daughter. The kuro-haired girl dropped her smile and walked towards the other dresses that might fit for the Diva. The brunette followed her wherever she went, here and there, just everywhere. Finding another simple, yet a beautiful white dress. White has to be the color, because it represents Yuni's Family, the Giglionero Famiglia. Yes, the brunette girl, the Diva, is now a part of them. Sad how she was treated like she's from another dimension.

Imagine yourself, suffering for all of your whole life in a dark, caged room full of nothing but a small metal- fenced window (a/n: If that's how you call it. . .) above your height level, a dirty, unwashed bathroom with only a toilet; suffering just to sing for eternity in front of a dragon that took away your energy source to fill its crystals- to keep the world spinning and continue its life. You'll be a melancholic- type of person. Not smiling always, but always crying in sorrow and suffering.

You're life would be ugly.

Back to the main topic, the kuro-haired girl furrowed internally, _'Gamma, what took you so long?' _she thought. She turned her head to the brunette girl and gave her a smile, "How about we eat something for today? You must be hungry." she said. The brunette nodded in reply, "Sure. I don't really. . .mind. . ." "Okay then. Let's go there~!" Said Yuni as she pointed at the Cake Shop. "O-oh. Okay." The brunette stuttered. The kuro-haired girl grabbed the brunette's hand and dashed to the said shop.

* * *

Outside, the street was crowded with people as a long, black limo was passing between them. Posters, slogans and many more was raised above their heads. Many were written in Italian, some are in Japanese and some are in English. Or even, some are written in different languages, which can't be read by the young Mafia Boss that clearly.

"Whoa, there sure are a lot of 'em." The brunette boy said, leaning on the window sill of the limo. The silvernette, who is Hayato, nodded, "Yeah. That's because they knew that you have a kind heart and serves his people, and even his comrades well." after hearing this, the brunette whipped his head to his Right- Hand Man. "G-Gokudera-kun?!" The silvernette stiffened on his position. He turned his head to his Boss, "I-it was just- I, I! It's- uhh. . .you know? GAHHH!" he pulled his hair as he shouted. After that, he clasped his hands together and shut his eyes close to the brunette boy, "Forgive me, Tenth! I stuttered!"

Tsuna shook his head violently, "No! It's okay, really. A-and. . .you don't need to be _that _polite. It's awkward. . ." he muttered at the last part.

Back to where the Diva and the young, Sky Arcobaleno was, they went out from the mall and was about to walk down the street with their bodyguards with them. Yuni caught the sight of the Vongola's Limo and the crowd, this made her gasp. The brunette girl heard her gasp and turned around to see her (illegal) sister. "Yuni-san?" She called her. The kuro-haired girl's gape interfered and whipped her head to the brunette, "A-ah! Sorry, I'm sorry. L-let's get going-" "Hey, why are there so many people crowding a limo?" the brunette girl interfered her once more.

Yuni held the brunette's head and turned it towards their way (a/n: You know, in front of them?). "No talking. Keep walking." She said as she pushed the brunette lightly. "O-oh, right."

But, their tracks were stopped, "Princess, the Boss told us to go there." one of the bodyguards pointed at the Sicily's Hall. "She said that she needs you and the Neo Vongola Primo, too." He said. The kuro-haired girl's eyes widened, she slowly turned her head to the brunette girl who was listening to what was going on. She tilted her head to the side.

"Neo. . .Vongola Primo?"

* * *

**NYAAAA! Sorry if it's long. Wait, that's a good thing, right? Oh well. Anyways, hope you liked it!**


	7. C6: Two Worlds Collide

**Yowh! Wassup minna-san? Hope you're okay. . .and you know what? SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! W-well, I meant 'ours', our summer. It's because our Graduation ended yesterday. Wew. It was pretty tiring. Now, I can update for Synchronicity [ANOTHER]! *cheers**

**UnfadingPromise: Nya~! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**iNeedFanfiction: Hmm. . .let's see. Thanks for reviewing, by the way. :D**

**Everyone, your choice: To review or to not review? I'm fine either way. ^^**

**Summary:**

******"You all never knew. .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing.**

******WARNING: My update is unpredictable. In order to not lose all the fun, search this up~!**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! TT~TT /ithurtsuknow**

* * *

_******Synchronicity [ANOTHER]**_

_******Chapter 6: Two Worlds Collide**_

_'The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart_

_is agonized by suffering.'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The young, Sky Arcobaleno stiffened after she heard this from her.

She gave the brunette a forced smile and whipped her head to the mafioso. She shot him a glare, which is pretty rare for him to see her act like that. "My mom needs me, right? She's not included, right? Right?" She whispered to him. A chill went down the mafioso's spine, and made him stutter, "A-actually. . it's r-really, uhhh. . .we-well, to make i-it short. It's a. . .y-yes. . ." he whispered back to her.

The kuro-haired girl 'hmph-ed' and turned back to the brunette girl. She gave her another forced smile, "Hey, we're invited to some party." she said sweetly. The brunette tilted her head one more time and stared at her, "To a party? Oh, what am I going to wear? Look at my dress. Stained by dirt and blood. It's embarrassing." she said, gripping her pedal. The kuro-haired girl thought for a while and took a glance at the grocery bag that was handed to a mafioso.

A light bulb popped beside her head as she raised her index finger, "I know! Wear that new dress that we bought." she beamed. The brunette's eyes widened, "E-eh?!"

* * *

_"Neo Vongole Primo, please look over here!"_

_"Neo Vongole Primo, what can you say about our country?"_

_"Neo Vongole Primo aka Vongola Decimo, is it hard for you to handle this kind of succession for being the Next Generation Boss of Vongole Famiglia?"_

_"Neo Vongole Primo, please do sign my autograph!"_

Tsuna whipped his head from left to right, stammering for who to begin with. His eyes swirled in confusion and exhaustion, but there was a help. Thanks to our dearest Right- Hand Man, _"Hey, excuse me. But, the Vongole Decimo has to attend to some meeting and we don't want him to be late for such a fucking business or whatever." _he said harshly as he scowled at them. He grabbed the brunette boy by the arm and was freed from the numerous crowd.

The brunette boy gasped for air and let out a loud exhale. He stood up straight- or so we say, his normal posture. "Thanks, Gokudera-kun." He said. The silvernette saluted before the brunette, "Anytime, Tenth!" he grinned. Not long, the guardians of the Neo Vongola Primo Generation stood beside their Boss.

After that, footsteps were heard before them. This made the guardians look to its source and revealed a certain woman. Yes, the Sky Arcobaleno, mother of Yuni, the Boss of Giglionero Family, and the person who sent the invitation to the young, Mafia Boss of Vongola Family, named Aria. "Ah, you're here, everyone. Please, do follow me." She said as she gestured a move for them to follow her. The guardians didn't say a word after she came, instead, they just did what she said.

The door to Sicily's Hall opened as they walked in. Tsuna cannot believe what he saw, there were crowds- crowded over here, crowded over there. The atrium of the hall was crowded, too, even though it is forbidden to go there. People were dressed formally yet wonderful to the eyes of everybody who saw them and met them. Most of all, there was a huge poster-made-of cloth of the brunette, who was just painted. But, it really looked like it's real.

The young, Mafia Boss sweat dropped, "Guess I'll go now, bye!" he was about to take an exit to the door but was stopped by Aria's comrades. "Haha, you're funny, Tsunayoshi-kun. Come on, you have to meet all the Mafia Famiglias. They're just around the corner or something, 'kay?" Aria said as she winked at the brunette.

He flushed, ""B-but, that's not really-" "Hey, Sawada! What's this 'meeting' all about, huh?! You haven't told us since the flight!" The silver-haired boxer interfered the brunette, who flinched because of the loudness.

"I thought I told you to keep your voice down, you son of a bitch?!" Hayato raised his fist to chin level at the silvernette boxer.

"What did you call me, Octopus-Head?!" Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian of Neo Vongola Primo, and also the boxer of their school, yelled back at the bomber.

"Haha! Maa, maa, calm down you two." The kuro-haired Rain Guardian gave them his casual grin, which ticked the bomber more. "You're the one to talk!" Hayato yelled. Now, almost all of the Mafia Family members stared at them because of the racket. The brunette boy had cold feet but took the chance to talk to the crowd, covering his fear, _**"U-uhm, forget us, everyone! W-we were just having a c-conversation, that's all!"**_he gave them a forced smile as he said it in English for everyone to understand him.**  
**

The people continued their chat after they heard this from him. Tsuna sighed and turned his head to the trio, "You know, we should find Aria-san. She just disappeared a moment ago when you three were yelling at each other." he said. The silvernette bomber flinched after he heard this from him, "I-I'm sorry, Tenth!" he bowed low. "Aaaannndddd wait. Aria's-" Takeshi whipped his head to look for the Sky Arcobaleno, but he failed. He stuck his tongue out in defeat as he scratched the back of his head.

The brunette boy walked down the stairs followed by his guardians. "Do you think that Aria-san will be appearing before us any minute? I kinda wanted to know more about the meeting." The brunette asked. Hayato nodded and folded his arms, "She'll be here, I'm sure of it." he replied. "Hm. I'll leave." The Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya, turned from them and walked towards the door.

"W-wait, Hibari-san!" The brunette boy stretched out his hand for him to stop. No good, he already left them as the door was shut.

Tsuna let out a sweat drop and turned his head, again, to his guardians. "Hopefully, she has to." He said to them. All of them nodded after they heard this from him.

* * *

"How's it going?" Yuni asked her bodyguard. The mafioso pushed the brunette girl towards the kuro-haired princess, who just watched them.

"The audience are bored. We need her for this kind of situation." He said, looking down at the brunette girl, who just gripped her pedal as she frowned. The kuro-haired girl's eyes widened in shock, "What her?! She's not needed for this! If _he _saw her, he'll definitely explode!" she quietly yelled at the mafioso, for the brunette not to hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry, Princess, she's been trained to be blindfolded since she was 5, right? Let's do that way." The mafioso whispered this to her. Yuni furrowed as she thought of it, then nodded in agreement. The mafioso grabbed a black, medium- length cloth and covered the eyes of the brunette girl. She flinched as she was covered by the eyes, "W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked them. The kuro-haired girl smirked, "Nothing. Just sing as you always do. But, this time, you have to entertain the different Mafia Families in order for them not to get bored, and, don't let that _power _of yours to be seen." she replied.

The brunette frowned once more, then nodded. She realized something, "But, why am I blindfolded?" she asked. Yuni flinched, she folded her arms against her chest and furrowed, "I don't want to answer for that question of yours. Now, go out there. You still knew how to walk being blindfolded? Oh wait, of course you knew! Haha! Silly me. Again, go there, now." she demanded her in a cold voice.

The brunette girl walked towards her destination, the Atrium of the hall. She walked from the dark room and felt the light shone around the surroundings. She can hear the crowd chattering, laughing or whatever a human do most of the time.

She balled her hands to fist because of nervousness.

The Atrium of the hall wasn't occupied anymore, the people were still chattering while the others are now staring at the mysterious girl that appeared from the room, who walked towards the center of the Atrium. Now, she's at the center, she readied herself to sing, again.

* * *

"So, they told us to go to the second floor of the hall, huh?" The brunette boy asked his Rain Guardian. "Yeap, that's right!" The kuro-haired lad replied, giving his Boss a grin. The brunette wondered for a while then ignored his thoughts, he continued to walk upstairs together with his guardians, who was just chatting about nonsense or stuffs.

Finally, they reached the second floor. They saw a crowd/crowds, crowding around the fence (a/n: You know? The fence thingy where you see below the atrium. . .whatever you call it. XD It's just I don't know how to call it.), looking below- looking at something. Seconds passed by, they heard a beautiful voice. To Tsuna, it's familiar. He took an urge to squeeze into the crowd to see whose voice it belonged to.

There, he saw, a blindfolded brunette girl in a white dress.

_"At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Deep, deep in the bottom of the Earth_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_All alone_

_From a past that had nowhere to go_

_I weave voices going round and round_

_At the edge of the repeating history_

_I dedicate myself to fate_

_Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing_

_For the whole of my life_

_A song for the sun, a song for the rain_

_A gentle requiem_

_At the end of the road to paradise_

_Warm hands were offered_

_But couldn't reach me_

_At the distorted bottom of the dying world_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_With the gentle voices sleeping in the forgotten past_

_As I change my despair to a smile_

_I sink to the bottom of tears."_

After she sang, the audience applauded at the brunette girl, who just frowned like she felt nothing.

The audience cheered as they applauded, then continued their chat. Except for the young, Mafia Boss of Vongola Family, he just stiffened there at his position like he's been frozen in his own Zero- Point Breakthrough. His heart, was like, been stroked by something. He didn't know why, he didn't know why words are appearing in his mind. He noticed something, if he put the words together. . .

. .they're like the next lyrics of the song.

He furrowed at the thought and decided to ask the mysterious brunette girl why her voice was familiar and why are there words appearing in his mind. He squeezed out from the crowd and ran towards the stairs. He passed by his guardians, who were dumbfounded and were shocked about the sudden act.

"Tenth, where are you going?!"

"Oi, Sawada!"

"Tsuna!?"

"Boss. . .?"

The brunette boy ran down the stairs and passed by the other crowds, some were shocked to see the Neo Vongola Primo running past by them.

* * *

"Guess I should remove this blindfold now, huh?" The brunette girl asked Yuni, who just folded her arms. "Yeah, go ahead-!"

"GAH!"

The sudden voice made the brunette girl's blindfold slipped from her face and from her hands. The black cloth fell to the concrete, certain chocolate orbs blinked rapidly, and the brunette girl was shocked to see another brunette, who laid on the ground. Behind the brunette boy, a group of teens ran towards him. "Tenth!" A silvernette called at somebody. The brunette girl didn't make a move because of shock. Then, the teens widened their eyes because of something, and that something is _her. _The kuro-haired girl gasped inwardly and decided to escape from the scene, for she has nothing to do about the incident that happened. She succeeded in escaping.

The brunette who laid on the concrete, let out a mourn. He slowly lifted his head up to see the brunette girl. The first thing he saw was a black blindfold that laid on the concrete the same as him. Again, he lifted his head up and his eyes widened in shock.

"E-EH?!"

* * *

**WEW! Good thing that long part is over. As always that I ask of you, did you like it? (The same as 'hope you liked it') **

**Sooooo. . . .yeah, ciao~! See 'ya!**


	8. C7: Same Faces, Different Destinies P1

**Yowh! How's it going, everyone? About your reviews, faves, follows, or such. . .they made my day! So, yeah, here's the chapter 7 of Synchronicity [ANOTHER]! :D **

**UnfadingPromise: WAH~! Thank you so much! I'm so stupid for not knowing that. TT~TT Thanks for reviewing, though, and I hope you'll like this~!**

**SallyStar: Yes ma'am! /tonfa'd**

**Summary:**

**"You all never knew. .that the Neo Vongola Primo had a twin." -Reborn. Twin babies. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. Fate must divide them for the sake of protecting the world. Tsunayoshi, the one declared as Neo Vongola Primo in order to protect the innocent and defeat evil mafia famiglias. While the other one, must sing.**

**WARNING: My update is unpredictable because of our recent blackout in our location. TT~TT In order to not lose all the fun, search this up! And also, the spelling for the last time was 'brunette', right? So, I thought that it got you confused. Thanks to UnfadingPromise, he/she reminded me that it's confusing and there's a proper way of typing between the boys and girls.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! T~T**

******And btw, sorry for the OOCness. -_-''**

* * *

_**Synchronicity [ANOTHER]**_

_**Chapter 7: Same Faces, Different Destinies Part 1**_

_'Why? Everything was taken from you._

_You were forced to suffer. . .'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The brunet froze. He didn't know what to do. He saw. . a girl version of himself? Now, his mind is full of questions than he can ever imagine.

The crowd was murmuring and whispering to each other about the two. _'W-who is this girl?!' _Was the most biggest question out of all the questions in Tsuna's mind that he thought. "T-Tenth. . .th-that girl. . .she. . ." The silvernet (a/n: Do you guys think this is the correct spelling for a silver-haired lad?) stuttered behind his Boss.

The brunet was about to stand up to face the girl fully, but she was snatched by a familiar, blonde man. This made his intuition snap of him, he quickly stood up and yelled, which is out of his character, "DON'T TAKE HER!" Everyone in the hall heard this, which made them turn to their direction where the brunet Boss was and why he shouted. After the brunet yelled, he realized that he did something that was out of his self, again. He shook his head, "W-what did I just. . ." he muttered.

The brunette twitched after she heard the yell. His voice, it made her comfortable- comfortable to be with and with no suffering. The blonde man turned his head to where the brunet was. Tsuna cannot believe it, it's Gamma. He widened his eyes, and furrowed again, "I don't know what's happening, but, where are you taking her?" he asked in a low voice.

The blonde man furrowed in return, "This is of no concern of yours. Just ignore what you saw." he replied. The brunet's intuition was flaring with anger. He didn't know why he got this feeling, but the moment he saw the brunette's face, he felt like he completed the chapter of his life.

He quickly switched to his Hyper Mode and blazed towards the blonde man, who defended himself from the gloved hand that was about to punch him. The brunette was shaking in fear, she haven't seen a real fight before. Must be because she was always locked up in a caged room of hers and was always singing in a cave for her entire life? She thought that was the answer why she felt so scared and not so safe in front of a fight. The brunet punched here, punched there, punched everywhere, then kick.

Gamma was using his move, and it successfully targeted the brunet Boss.

"Tenth! Gah, I'll help you!" The silvernet mafioso ran towards the fight and fired from his cannon. "A-AAAAHHHHHH!" The sudden scream made their fight stop. The brunet turned his head to its source, and saw a frightened, shivering brunette, grabbing her head with her hands. This made the brunet wonder why she was acting like this. He decided to walk towards her, so he did. As he walked, the brunette flinched and tilted her head up to see the brunet Boss walking towards her.

This made her shiver more. She backed every time the brunet made a step, but, unlucky for her, she tripped from behind and fell on the concrete. Even if she tripped, she still backed more. Sweat was running down from her face, fear was taking over her heart. She didn't know why. She knew that the moment she heard him, she felt comfortable. Then why, why is she feeling like this? Suddenly, she felt something hard behind her back. This made her look at it and saw a wall. She can't escape- she can't escape from him.

The brunet was walking towards her, his shadow began to spread all over her self. She can't take it anymore, she was shivering in fear than she ever imagined. And so, she screamed in fright.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! N-no! Go away! Please, spare me! D-don't come near me!" The brunette defended by crossing her arms, covering herself, not knowing what he would do to her. Now, more crowds surrounded them, but they were only few meters away from them. Tsuna stopped on his tracks, he widened his eyes in realization. He scared her for no reason. Or, is there one? He didn't know that he already frightened the poor brunette. His dancing flame on his forehead vanished, his orange orbs returning to chocolate ones, and his gears now returned back to mittens.

He squatted down to see her up close. He was about to stretch his hand out to her when the brunette slapped his hand away. He froze after this.

"I-I'm sorry. . .I didn't mean- I- I. . .ugh. I'm just no good at talking to ladies. . ." The brunet scratched his head as he tilted it down. The brunette took a peek from her crossed arms and slowly motioned them down. She stretched her hand out to reach his face, but didn't continue it. She still didn't know about this boy.

She furrowed as she slightly shook her head, "Are. . .are you okay?" she asked him. The brunet Boss' head shot up because of her voice.

The brunette backed her hand away because of the sudden act.

* * *

The kuro-haired girl ran towards her destination, that is, her mother. She finally saw her a few distance away, and called her, "Mom!" Aria turned her head to the source and saw her daughter, running towards her. She turned to her chat mates once more and said that she will be back later. She walked towards her daughter and furrowed.

Yuni panted, "Mom. . .h-he. . .saw her. . .I couldn't do a thing. . .they might. . .suspect me. . ." she said. Aria 'tch-ed' and glanced around if someone was listening. She grabbed her daughter by the hand and went to the dark room (a/n: You know, from before?), "Tell me. Did he do something or what?" she shook Yuni as she asked this. The young, Sky Arcobaleno quivered her lips as she furrowed, "I-I think he fought Gamma at that time I escaped to tell you about the incident."

"Then, that means. . ."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The two shot up from the sudden scream of a familiar voice. They both whipped their heads to where the source was as they widened their eyes in confusion, "N-no! Go away! Please, spare me! D-don't come near me!" is what they heard from outside. The two looked at each other with a hint of realization in their eyes. "It's got to be. . ." Yuni said, trailing off. Aria nodded and walked towards the door.

"What's happening here?" Aria came in to the crowd and widened her eyes, yes, they finally found each other.

The two brown-haired teens whipped their heads to the Sky Arcobaleno, with her daughter beside. The brunet stood up quickly, "Ah! A-Aria, Yuni!" after this, the brunette Diva stood up, as well. "M-mother. . .I-I. . ." She gripped her pedal as she trailed off. The guardians' eyes widened in shock, "M-MOTHER?!" they chorused.

Yuni furrowed as she gritted her teeth inwardly, she ignored what they exclaimed in unison and smiled, "Come now, here." she gestured the brunette to come by her side. The brunette nodded her head and walked towards her. Suddenly, something bothered the brunet Boss while she walked towards the Sky Arcobalenos. His Hyper Intuition snapped back once more, and made Tsuna to unconsciously grabbed the brunette's arm, which made her to stop.

The brunette whipped her head at the brunet, her eyes widened because of the sudden act. The guardians' eyes, the crowd's expression, so are the two Arcobalenos, it can be seen that what they're feeling now- shock, confusion, *anger and guilt* (*for _them_).

". . . Eh. . . .?" The brunette muttered, whispers are now everywhere.

The brunet Boss' eyes flickered familiar orange orbs and for a split second, it returned back to its chocolate ones. He widened his eyes and shook his head. He noticed that he held her arm tightly. He let go of the brunette's arm and stammered, "I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to. . .I swear! It was so sudden. . .I-I didn't know what to do. . .I just- urrggghhh. . .I really am stupid and no- good."

Aria furrowed as she crossed her arms against her chest. She glanced at the certain Sun Arcobaleno, who was just behind the crowd, doing the same action, as well. She sighed, "Guess I have to tell you everything about Italy now. But, first, follow me." she said as she began to walk towards the stairs. "What?! You're ordering us to follow you yet you'll leave us behind!" The silvernet yelled at the woman. "Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera." Takeshi patted him by the shoulder. After hearing this, Hayato shot him a glare, "Why are you so calm about this?!"

"Don't worry, I won't this time." The kuro-haired woman said, not bothering to look back to see them.

* * *

At the office of the Sky Arcobaleno. . . (a/n: Because each Bosses of the Mafia Families have one.)

"So, you must be wondering why there's another you, am I right?" Aria asked the brunet, who just clenched his hands while he furrowed. He nodded in return, "I would like to make sure that this world is not insane." he said sternly. The words of what the Sky Arcobaleno heard made her laugh, "You're a good one, Tsunayoshi-kun. But, this is reality, and you're not dreaming nor the world's insane." she ceased.

She turned her wheeled- chair (a/n: Not a WHEELCHAIR!) behind to face the magnificent, blue sky. "Ne, Tsunayoshi-kun." She called out, this made the brunet's heart skipped a beat, "H-hai?" "Have you ever heard of. . . twins?" She asked. Tsuna's eyes widened, "T-twins?!" The silvernet bomber exclaimed. The rest of the Neo Vongola Primo's Guardians just furrowed as they heard this. "Y-yeah. . . .I. . .heard of them. Why?" He asked the woman. "You know. . .you're not just a regular Boss of the strongest Mafia Family in the world."

"What. . .do you mean?" The brunet asked again.

The chair turned to its original position once more, "You're also. . .a part of the _Gemello Famiglia._" she smiled. Everything became black and white, the guardians' eyes widened after they heard this from her. The brunet froze at his position, his eyes wide- shaking as he crossed his eyebrows. "Gemello Famiglia. . .Twin Family?" he asked. The kuro-haired woman nodded in reply.

"I haven't heard of such family. But. . .why am I. . .?" He muttered, clear enough for everyone in the room can catch. "That's because it's rare, but the rarest of all is the _Speciale Gemello Famiglia._ Sure it is still the same as the Gemello Family but, what I'm telling you, they're special unlike the other twins." She said, waving her index finger as she leaned her arm on the office desk. "So, you're saying that- these Gemello Family's members are twins, the ones who have the same genders?" The kuro-haired swordsman said/asked as he rubbed his chin. "Yep, that's right." Aria nodded, smiling. "And the Speciale Gemello Family's members are. . ." "The ones whose genders are not the same!" Tsuna continued the sentence of what the pineapple illusionist was about to say.

"Fufu~ I was about to say that. Must be that we're twins, too, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked his Boss, who just exclaimed an 'Eh'. "N-NO WAY!"

The brunet Mafioso furrowed as he glanced at the concrete, "Still. . .I can't believe it," he trailed off. The guardians' eyes now on him, ". . . after all these years of my life, after all these Mafia stuffs been vowed to me, after all the struggles in life that I had been through. . .after all of my whole family. . .why. . ." Aria furrowed as the brunet Boss' bangs covered his eyes, his hands clenched harder, ". . .WHY HAVEN'T ANYONE TOLD ME ABOUT THESE TWIN STUFFS?!" he shot his head up, yelling at the kuro-haired woman, whose eyes were widened.

"Please. . .don't yell at Mother."

The voice ripped the tension (a/n: If that's what you call it. . .) in the atmosphere by a certain voice, coming from a dark room that was few centimeters away, beside the brunet. The brunette Diva came out from the room, followed by Yuni, who just bit her lower lip. The brunet furrowed as he glanced at her. "Now I know. . .what's been hidden through my entire life." She said, returning the glance from the brunet Boss. "You. . ." Tsuna muttered. He slowly walked towards her as he held out his hand. (a/n: Okay, not stretched. And why am I keep on blabbering?!) The brunette held her breath, as if she was going to die soon. But, this was unexpected to her.

The brunet Boss, hugging her.

* * *

**So. . .yeah, uhm. . .sorry- wait. What am I sorry for?! It's normal for a person to not having updates these days! Pft. Just kidding. Gomene, minna-san. I've been through a lot lately, yeap, even in summer. m(_ _)m**

**Review or to not review~?**


	9. C8: Same Faces, Different Destinies P2

**Hey there! How's it going, bros? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Synchronicity [ANOTHER]. Welp, guess it started again. The no-review subject. GAH! Why in the world that never was did I say that? Must be because it's been awhile that I've been updating chapters of this fic and I needed some advice or such. *sighs* **

**Never mind that! I'm still hyped up, you know?! Even after those 8 hours of brownout/blackout. -_- 7 or 8, that is.**

**So, yeah. Oh, wait! I've decided that I'll put some other songs aside from Synchronicity songs, so that it'll be fun~! If it's Synchronicity alone. . .it won't be that fun anymore, right? :3**

**WARNING: My updates are unpredictable (because of the brownout/blackout). In order to not lose all the fun, search this up~! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only mai OC.**

* * *

_**Synchronicity [ANOTHER]**_

_**Chapter 8: Same Faces, Different Destinies Part 2**_

_'I fight to put an end,_

_To one where you cry alone. . .'_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"What. . ."

The brunet Boss gripped the brunette's hair as a tear slipped from his innocent face, now, full of regret and shame. "Forgive me. . .I just don't know what to say but those words. Please, do forgive me. I didn't know that I have a twin. . . .But. . . this is just. . .-" "It's okay, Vongola Decimo." The brunette returned the hug as she closed her eyes, smiling.

The brunet heard a sob from the brunette Diva, this made him to look at her. She cried, the same as what he did. He also realized what she called him, this made him to smile- a weak one, while tears continued to stream slowly, down his face. "It's Sawada Tsunayoshi. But, you can call me-" "Tsu-kun." Reborn interfered him. All of the guardians whipped their heads to the infant, who was just sitting down on a small couch from God-knows-where. "Reborn! You just ruined the mood!" The tears stopped dripping, but were still attached to the brunet's face. The brunette turned her head to the infant and rubbed her eyes to wipe away her tears.

"And, what 'Tsu-kun'?! We've only met!" He exclaimed, wiping his tears away. Reborn smirked underneath his fedora, "And how close is she to you? Even if both of you've just met?" he asked. This made the room speechless. The brunet mafioso slowly turned his head to his twin sister and remembered something, "Erhm. . .so, uh, what's your name?" _'GAH! Why do I feel so stupid for not knowing her name?!' _he gave himself an inner face palm as he screamed in his mind.

This made the brunette chuckle, "I'm Cani. Nice to meet you, Tsu-kun~"

* * *

"Tsk. You should thank Aria for allowing her to come with you, Dame-Tsuna." '_Now that she felt ease and not guilt anymore.' _The infant thought, smiling at the two.

Tsuna sweat dropped at this, "You know. . .I think I should." he turned his head to the brunette, who just smiled at him. "Now that I've found you~" The brunet Boss tickled the brunette after he said this. Laughs can be heard from both of them, but, they didn't realize, their laughs were blending- turning into one. It's like. . .

. . there's only one person who's laughing.

"St-stop it! Hahaha~! I said stop it, Tsu-kun!" Cani laughed as she struggled to get out of his brother's tickle-embrace (a/n: Yeaaahhh. . .I should go with that). The infant's smile turned into a frown when he recalled the time when he and his Boss talked about the dangers ahead of what will happen when this brunette Diva is with the Vongola Boss.

~Flashback~

_"Reborn?" The dark-haired woman called the infant, who was about to leave the room along with the others. He turned his head to her and closed the wooden door. "What is it this time?" He asked, quite annoyed by the attitude of his Boss. She walked to her desk and sat on her chair, and gave him a weak smile,"It's been years that I've felt freedom. Now that Cani is free, I never felt guilt anymore. Guess those eyes of Tsunayoshi-kun made me change my mind when he looked at me," she sighed as she paused, then continued, "he truly have the eyes of Primo."_

_"Even if they're big?" Reborn questioned. The dark-haired woman chuckled lightly and turned her head to a certain paper, "In the inside, they look like them." she said. "Just what are you up to, Aria? You called me, didn't you? And you're telling me all these nonsense. Just spit those words already." The infant demanded. _

_"My, my, being bossy, I see~?" She gave him a threatening look. _

_The infant 'tch-ed', "I'll repeat my question. . .what are you up to, Aria?" he repeated darkily. Aria furrowed as she looked up to him, "The Diva is in great danger. She's been highly targeted by the others not in the alliance of Vongola. They will use her to make an end to the 'bottom country', which is the Antarctica up to all, resulting the end of the world. But, according to my comrades, the other Mafia Famiglias want her to be their material."_

_"Material?" Reborn repeated the word in a question. The dark-haired woman nodded in reply, "Yes, since she is the Vongola Tenth's twin, their strength are equal. But, there's only one problem. . ." she closed her eyes as she crossed her brows even more. The infant raised an eyebrow, "And, what is that?" he asked. Sure, this Sun Arcobaleno can read the minds of the people and can even tell what are written in the eyes of them, but, he can't read her. There is something more than worry. He just. . . don't get her that easily._

_"She's weaker than before. And, that is why I want her to be safe by the hands of her brother until the time comes that she'll be ready with all of her life."_

_The room was silent for a while, until the infant broke it, "Ready for what?" he asked. Aria shook her head lightly, "I don't know. But, someone knew. And, that someone is quite dangerous." she said._

~Flashback Ended~

". . . Someone quite dangerous, huh?" The infant muttered under his breath, "Hm? Did you say something, Reborn?" the brunet teen asked his home tutor, which made Reborn to look up to him, "Nothing." he replied as he quirked his lips to shape like a cat's. "Oh, is that so? Well, if there's something, just tell me, okay?" Tsuna said, a smile on his face.

The infant smirked, "Dame-Tsuna, don't talk to me like that. You're not mature enough to speak that way." he said. "Ehhhh?" The brunet Boss sweat dropped. Cani giggled, even if she didn't know what's going on between them, especially the 'Dame-Tsuna' thing. This made the brunet turned his head to her, "Something wrong, Ca-chan? You're giggling." the brunette heard this from him, she stopped giggling and looked up to him, a small smile on her innocent face that matches our dear Vongola Tenth/Neo Vongola Primo. "It's just. . .you two are funny." She said.

"GAH! CA-CHAN, DON'T SAY THAT OR ELSE REBORN MIGHT-" A sound of a 'preparing-the-gun' from behind him was heard by them, this made them to look at the direction and Tsuna's sweat was pouring down, a chill went down to his spine. "Move, Dame-Tsuna." The infant said, his eyes were covered by his fedora as he smirked.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE! Reborn! D-don't shoot!" The brunet defended his sister as he blocked her from the infant's sight, his brows were crossed even after that shriek. The infant took a peek under his fedora to see his student's expression, then his smirk returned to it's original. Tsuna's eyes widened. He looked at himself, then to his sister. "Uhh. . .what did I just. . .?" He questioned himself. Cani tilted her head to the side, then gave him another small smile, "Dunno~" she shrugged as she said this.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Sicily. . .**_

The blonde woman slammed her hand on her desk, _"What do you mean 'they finally met'?!"_ she exclaimed at her comrade, who flinched in return. _"I-it's the Neo V-Vongola Primo's fault! H-he came here in the first place!"_ The mafioso man stuttered as he cowered, bowing on the ground.

_"Tch!"_ Cicilia whipped her head to the right side to see the cave from afar. She glanced at it as she said, _"Curse that Vongola! How dare they interrupt my plans?!" "Uhm, Boss-" "What?!" _The man stiffened in his position and shook his head, _"N-nothing. There's nothing, Boss." _he said. _"Hmph. That's good, then." _The woman turned once more to see the cave through the window and furrowed, _"Wait a second. . .I think this is perfect!" _she gleamed, a grin on her face.

_"What is it, Boss?" _The man asked, confused.

_"Heh. You'll see. . .soon." _Cicilia snickered.

_**Now back to the threesome. . .**_

They've been walking around the building for a while and they needed to stop by and rest. The brunet Boss saw a bench and turned his head to his sister, "Ne, why don't we sit there?" he said as he smiled. Cani nodded and walked towards the bench, she sat on it, so did he.

"Uhm. . .Ca-chan, this may sound stupid but," The brunet fiddled his fingers, which caught the brunette's eyes. She looked up to him and smiled, "Yes, Tsu-kun?" "Uhh. . .you didn't give us much of your information about yourself, you only told us your name." he said, his eyes darted at the brunette Diva's. Her eyes widened at the sudden expression that was given to her. She chuckled and took a glance at the grass before her, "I'm surprised that you finally said that. You know, Tsu-kun, I have a weird feeling today. I meant, this time." she said.

The brunet tilted his head to the side, "Feeling? What-" "Guess this is what they called jealousy, huh?" there was a silence between them, until, ". . .Jealousy? What are you talking about, Ca-chan?" he asked. The brunette shook her head slightly, "I can see it in your eyes, Tsu-kun. I can see that. . .you're really protective and leads everyone well. Except the fact that you're no-good sometimes. . ." the brunet Boss sweat dropped as he heard this, and blushed at the same time.

"While I'm. . . " The brunette trailed off as her eyes softened, she, again, looked up to his brother and gave him a weak smile, ". . .struggling." she said. Tsuna raised his eyebrow, "Struggling for what?" he asked. The brunette chuckled, "Forget it. You just don't get it. Guess the rumor's true- boys cannot understand that much." "H-hey?!" The two laughed as the wind flew by them. What they didn't notice, the infant was no longer be seen around them.

_'Tsu-kun. . .I'm happy that you're here with me. But, there'll be the time. . .that I'll be no longer by your side.'_

* * *

_"Gio."_

_**Somewhere in the ring. . .**_

_"Huh?" _A blond man woke up from his desk as he fluttered his eyes. He tilted his head up and rubbed his anti-gravity hair, he yawned and glanced his eyes around his surroundings. _"Hmm. . .I could've sworn I heard someone call my name. But,"_ he paused for a while and furrowed, _"that was strange. That voice sure is familiar, and. . ." _he turned his head to a huge window behind him as he stared at the blue skies, _". . .was that just my nickname?"_

* * *

**Yeeeaaaahhhh. . so! Reviews are welcome anytime~ I know that I told you this soooooooo. . . .yeah, erhm, not much to say, though. Is pretty busy with my summer class. Getting ready for the first year of high school! MEEP! Ish so excited~! X3**


End file.
